universal_nintendofandomcom-20200216-history
Elmo's Descendant
|allies = Elmo, Wario, Waluigi, Rick Rabbid, Bane Rabbid, Yoshi the Frog, Dwarfs, The Neighbor |enemies = Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yellow Toad |first appearance = Descendant of Elmo |latest appearance = Descendant's Rises!}} Elmo's Descendant is the unnamed mysterious antagonist in Super Mario Bros.. Biography This puppet is the incarnation and a unnamed descendant of the deceased Elmo. After Elmo died, his descendant arrives in the Mushroom Kingdom and takes his place as the new crime lord. The descendant mistakenly believes that Mario killed Elmo years ago and avenges him to destroy the plumbers. He is extremely dangerous than his ancestor. His name will be revealed for the rest of the show. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. Elmo's Descendant first appears in ''Descendant of Elmo from Season 4 after his ancestor's death in the second film. In his debut, He kidnapped Yellow Toad as his victim to murder him until Mario encounters him and have a conversation about his history while Luigi freed Yellow Toad without being detected. The descendant throws a Bob-omb at projectiles to trap and escapes into the pipe to get revenge next time. In The Trap, the descendant tricks and lures Mario into a trap that there are no victims he kidnapped. During the fight, the descendant successfully kill Mario and avenge Elmo's death. When Mario is revived by Luigi, the descendant is already taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. In The Madness, the descendant performs a riot with criminals to defeat Mario and his army, and is defeated by Mario in the duel. In The Interrogation, the descendant is having another coversation with Mario during the interrogation. With whole history revealed, the descendant still keep his name revealed from Mario and escapes after the blackout. The descendant already leaves the Mushroom Kingdom and will come back for more crimes. In Return of the Descendant, the descendant aid The Neighbor to murder the innocents in the Mushroom Kingdom until Mario stops them. The descendant successfully escapes when the plumber is defeated by Yoshi the Frog. The descendant returns in Descendant's Bloodbath, and he's starting a party to cause chaos. Mario keeps getting defeated three times in a row while fighting the descendant. For the fourth time, Mario accidentally kills the descendant by throwing his dagger and not wanted to do. For no chance of revealing his name, Mario leaves the descendant's corpse. The descendant rises from dead in Descendant Rises!, and Mario is really tired of this puppet keeping abusing him without knowing his name but to kill him again. When Mario is defeated again, he comes with a new strategy to be in stealth to stab the descendant into a heart before, and succeed in killing the descendant on the ledge. Video Appearances Trivia * After Elmo died, his descendant mistakenly believes that Mario killed him years ago. *With the descendant's death, he possibly has immortality to rise back from the dead later on if it's true. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Crossover Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Criminals Category:Preteens Category:Revived Characters Category:Titular Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Immortals Category:Contradictory Category:Anthropomorphic Characters